


Bound and Gagged

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, H/C bingo, Loki Has Issues, not a surprise, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: It's not just the binding. It's the humiliation that comes along with it.





	Bound and Gagged

It was partly the sheer humiliation of the situation.

Loki would admit he lost. That fact was abundantly clear. He was still bruised from where the beast had beaten a hole into the ground with Loki’s body. the look on Thor’s face made it clear. 

The humiliation was the muzzle and the bindings on his wrist. Oh, it was a planned insult. Loki understood that. The All Father making a point. Loki’s tricks would not work in this case. He needed to be able to to speak to use the more powerful magics. Oh, a bit of illusion or smaller spells, he only needed his will. But to get away from Thor, he would need the stronger ones.

The muzzle pressed against his mouth, tight and pressing his jaws together. There was a tingle of magic that he could tell that if he even tried to make a word, he would get a shock direct to his lips. A very unpleasant idea, one that Loki would avoid. An aching and numb mouth would be as good as the physical aspects at keeping him from speaking.

Threats of pain, however, were dim compared to the anger that roiled over the humiliation. He could see his former thrall smirking at him. Plus the craftsman who had been so very clever. He burned with the urge to strike both of them down until they begged forgiveness. Though he wanted to do that to each of them. 

Perhaps not the beast. He was not something that Loki felt like provoking. His spine would not approve of it. 

There was still enough anger and frustration that made Loki pleased he did have the small illusion spells. They hid the flush of his face as he burned with a variety of emotions that he didn’t want them to see. Instead, his face stayed pale, if bruised. 

He twisted his wrist in the bindings, waiting for Thor to finish his little farewells to his new friends. Was so tempted to wrap these chains around a throat and strangle. Though he was strong enough to simply snap a few necks. Perhaps he would start with his thrall. Or the too clever spider. She was a clever danger. Which he could admire, if it hadn’t been used against him. 

Perhaps the tradesman. The soldier wasn’t a threat, but the tradesman was up there with the spider as a possible danger. 

Though Loki knew if he moved, Thor would be on him instantly. Then, not only would he have the embarrassment of being bound like a common thug, but he’d have to deal with his brother sitting on him.

Having Mjolnir set on his chest once in the last year was more than enough. He had no desire to be pinned so in front of the people he would have ruled. It was bad enough to be muzzled as a hound, treated as if that would make him no threat.

Thor was the threat, not the things used to bind Loki. They were there more to humiliate him than anything else. 

Loki would get revenge for that. Against everyone, if he could.


End file.
